Emma (Resurgence)
Suspicious Child Suspicious Lady Pokémon Trainer |gen = VI |games = X and Y}} Emma (Japanese: マチエール Matiere) is a recurring character in Pokémon Resurgence. History Pokémon Resurgence: XYZ Emma first appears in RXY138. Emma is a young girl living in the dark alleyways of Lumiose City with her Espurr friend, Mimi (Japanese: もこお Mokō). She is initially an illiterate orphan who doesn't even have enough money to buy Poké Balls. She meets Looker and Ashe during a case, where concerned mothers reported that their children have been hanging out in suspicious alleyways. In reality, the children were playing with and protecting Emma and Mimi. Looker invites Emma to live at the Looker Bureau and work as his assistant. Though she is interested, Emma doesn't want to leave Mimi behind. Looker extends the invitation to Mimi as well, but Mimi is terrified of adults and runs off. After the Ashe, Barry, and Lucas find and befriend Mimi, Emma is much friendlier towards Looker and accepts his invitation, heading back to the Looker Bureau with him, Mimi, and Ashe's group. Emma learns how to read, write, and do basic arithmetic under Looker's tutelage. During the following case, Emma returns to the Bureau to find a hysterical Tourist angrily shouting insults in Japanese about Looker, who had left moments ago under the assumption that the woman wanted tea. Speaking Japanese, Emma defends Looker while Mimi translates their conversation telepathically for the group and Looker, revealing that the woman had her Pokémon stolen at the Lumiose Station. When Looker returns and learns of the situation, Emma tries to discourage him from helping the woman, but Looker insists that anyone in distress deserves their help and quickly leaves for the station. Emma then begs for the player to help Looker, revealing that he is defenseless because his only Pokémon died during a past case. The culprits at the station turn out to be the Lumiose Gang, a trio of gangsters, who stole the Pokémon in order to lure Looker to their turf for a challenge. Emma had unintentionally become their boss after beating them in a fight, and they recognized her strength as leadership, but she stopped hanging around them once she took up residence at the Looker Bureau. Once Ashe and the group defeat the gangsters, Emma shows up and demands that they return the stolen Pokémon and apologize to Looker. In RXY139, Emma steadily grows worried that she and Mimi are a financial burden on Looker, though he assures her that they have enough money to get by and encourages her to focus on her studies. Still feeling guilty, Emma sets off to look for part-time work at a café that she saw was hiring. It turns out that the café was actually Lysandre Café and Emma was tricked into being a test subject for Xerosic's invention, the Expansion Suit. This leads to her disappearing for long stretches of time, which worries Looker greatly. When in the Expansion Suit, Emma is given the codename Essentia (Japanese: エスプリ Esprit). The suit enhances her physical abilities to superhuman levels, gives her the ability to override a Poké Ball's programming, and allows her to change her appearance. While running his tests, Xerosic finds that Emma has no experience as a Trainer and teaches her the basics, also allowing her to borrow his Pokémon. However, the Pokémon prefer playing with Emma instead of battling, which forces Xerosic to control the suit remotely. Emma falls unconscious while the remote-control function is engaged, and she has no memory of anything that happens while she is "asleep". During her tests as Essentia, she behaves like a robot and follows Xerosic's every command. The first test has her sneak into the Lumiose Museum and vandalize a painting. Afterwards, she begins lurking in dark alleys and challenging unsuspecting people to battle, stealing their Poké Balls afterwards. This catches the attention of Looker, who works with the player to bait and catch the perpetrator. When she gets cornered, Mimi runs in, tipping Looker off to Essentia's true identity. Xerosic's control over the suit starts to malfunction after Essentia tries to attack Mimi, only to accidentally hurt Looker. Essentia flees the scene and the tests are temporarily suspended. The following day, the group is sent to apprehend Xerosic at Lysandre Labs. After Ashe defeats Essentia in a series of battles, Looker arrives and demands that Xerosic release Emma. After the suit's remote-control function starts glitching again, Xerosic agrees, letting Emma go and allowing Looker to take him into custody. After Xerosic is brought to justice, Looker reveals to Emma that he is a member of the International Police and that he must leave to continue his civic duty. However, he feels strongly towards Emma and in order to ensure that she has a bright future, purchases the entire building where Looker Bureau was located, and instructs Emma to use it however she sees fit. As the new head detective, Emma vows to keep Lumiose City safe with her identity as Essentia, using the suit and Pokémon that Xerosic gave her. Appearance Emma has tan color skin, curly black hair and violet eyes. She normally wears a mid-tone grayish purple sweater with a white shirt underneath along with a brown skirt. She also wears black leggings and brown shoes. Personality Emma is a young lady that cares for other people, though is usually quiet. She loves making friends with Pokémon. She also grew certain amount of toughness while being on the streets, due to having been kicked out on the streets. As Essentia, Emma becomes a strong individual that obeys the orders Xerosic gives to her through the suit, which has a partial control over her functions. Essentia doesn't show mercy and takes any opportunity to complete her mission. Pokémon On Hand As Essentia In Rotation Gallery Essentia PG.png|As Essentia Emma Adventures.png|Emma in the manga Essentia Adventures.png|As Essentia (manga) Voice Actors *Maaya Uchida (Japanese) *Carrie Keranen (English) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Trainers